


her beloved

by Serenity_Astaroth_The_Chaotic_Peace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Astaroth_The_Chaotic_Peace/pseuds/Serenity_Astaroth_The_Chaotic_Peace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Math is a strange muse for me, in which i come up with this Sh!t</p>
            </blockquote>





	her beloved

_She cries for her lover_

_She can't bear to look at the coffin_

_"A hit and run" they said_

_The body is mangled_

_The only reason Historia recognized her_

_Was their engagement ring_

_Specially made, she held it in her hand_

_Clutching it to her chest_

_Her beloved Ymir no longer breathing_


End file.
